


She never believed in angels

by halseyxkristen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a bit of angst, also lena sucks at pancakes tbh, i love them, it ends happily i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseyxkristen/pseuds/halseyxkristen
Summary: one shot. Lena had never believed in angels, but Kara makes her question her prior lack of faith. And she decided aliens may be some sort of angels, after all.DONT WORRY NOBODY DIES!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to Georgia by Vance Joy. In case any of you would like a soundtrack to it.

Blood is staining Lena’s shirt, and it doesn’t seem to stop. Kara swears she’s trying to do something but her mind appears to have not caught up with the fact that her girlfriend has just been shot.

Lena gasps loudly as she tries to cover her wound, and Kara- Supergirl, _the Supergirl_ \- remains frozen, her bones aching from the pain in her heart at what’s happening right in front of her.

This cannot happen. No, this is _not_ happening. _She wouldn’t allow it._

Yet the blood does not stop pouring. Red spots cover dark haired woman’s shirt and her pale gentle hands.

Kara’s fierce, yet unusually disoriented blue orbs scatter all over the sight in front of her, and she can’t move. The CEO is lying in the dirt of a hidden urban alley, her hair covering her face, the pouring rain splashing both their bodies, and Kara’s vision gets hazier than before.

“K-Kara” Lena splutters, blood tainting her lips. “Help” she utters the words difficultly, barely above a whisper.

She feels like her head is going to explode, and she swears she’s trying to move her legs, her hands- _to move something_ , but it’s like not one atom in her body will listen to her. She’s Supergirl, for God’s sake. She saves people every day, she should be able to move, to use her power of flight- _to do something to save the love of her life._ She has saved so many lives, yet Lena’s one of the most important for her, and she cannot seem to be able to do anything.

Lena’s gasps are the only thing she can hear, besides the heavy pouring rain that is starting to burn her skin.

She doesn’t even know how it all lead to this. All she sees is the body of the love of her life lying on the dark, cold pavement, pale arms weakly reaching out to her.

All she can hear is Lena’s cries, having diminished into breathless whimpers by now, and it feels like forever.

She feels tears stinging her eyes, and she wants to punch herself, because it’s like all her insides are being torn out, and she can feel the plummet, the rummage, the buckle of knees against the lump in her throat as she watches Lena powerlessly, fading.

She tries to scream for help, and opens her mouth but nothing comes out. It’s as if the Gods are punishing her.

Suddenly,the whimpers stop, and she feels an impulse thriving through her veins. She jumps to her girlfriend’s side, eyes closed, face pale and bloody.

She starts screaming. As loudly as she can. From the corner of her eyes she notices that people are now passing by on the street, and its lights have been turned on, but nobody seems to hear her. Nobody stops, and she cannot find her phone to call for 911.

_Why cannot she fucking fly? Why cannot she fucking run? Why,why, why_

“Why won’t any of you help me? _Why won’t you fucking help me?!_ ” she curses them, but they seem not to notice the morbid scene happening a few feets away from them. ”I’ve helped _all of you_!”

“Lena! Baby!” she pleads to the broken woman now in her arms, her blood staining Kara’s jacket. She craddles her face into her hands for a moment, checking for vital signs, but there’s nothing.

“Please,please. I’m so sorry, I’m not able to fly. I’m so useless. Please don’t die on me, baby.” she begs, feeling her throat on fire, every word she utters scratching and stabbing her chest.

But the green eyed woman says nothing.

It feels like claustrophobia; like the rain is taking away her oxygen bit by bit, and she collapses near the body of her girlfriend, sobs escaping her lips violently and recklessly.

_“Kara”_

She shouldn’t have allowed this. Lena has survived so much, has been through so much. She deserved so much, and she was supposed to be _alive and breathing and laughing_. She _deserved_ to be alive and breathing and laughing.But now she lays bloody and miserable on the fucking pavement, with bullet holes in her chest, and Kara can’t even recall how they got there or how Lena ended up being shot, the only thing she can hear is whimpers and rain.

She’s shaking.

_“Kara”_

And she knows they’re not Lena’s whimpers anymore.

She feels her hands throbbing, and a ripping pain in her chest, and she can’t stop shaking, _and she wants to die._ _She wants to die and get away from this sight because the worst thing that could have ever happened just took place and she cannot perceive it. She cannot handle it._

She sobs and sobs and it feels like an eternity, but Lena’s blood is still fresh on her hands, and people are still passing by, although it feels like everything is hazy and has slowed down, painfully so.

_“Kara, love”_ a voice echoes through her mind _“Babe, wake up”_

She flinches and opens her eyes, and sits up suddenly taken aback by the darkness in the room, except for the weak light radiated by the lamp in the corner of the room.

Lena is watching her with wide, worried eyes, eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you alright, darling?” she asks concerned, brushing a lock of Kara’s honey gold hair from her eyes.

Kara just stares at her in wonder, because Lena is _here_ , and she’s _alive_ , wearing a black worn out t-shirt, sleepy eyes and a beating heart.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Lena asks, rubbing her back gently

Kara notices she’s sweaty, and her chest is pounding. She takes a deep breath, calming herself down, because _fuck_ , her girlfriend _-the love of her life-_ is _here_ and _alive_ and _fuck,_ it was such a nightmare. She feels tears stinging her eyes, and is overcome by a need to envelop the dark haired woman into her arms, to protect her from everything there is that could even so much as scratch her. Because now she can. Now she’s Supergirl again.

So that’s what she does. She lunges herself into Lena’s embrace, and tightens it with trembling hands.

“Wanna talk about it?” her girlfriend whispers into her ear

The journalist simply shakes her head, because all she wants now is to have a peaceful, quiet moment, reassuring herself that everything is fine. _It’s fucking fine._

“Okay.” Lena nods “okay then”, kisses her forehead, then pecks her nose, her cheeks, and lingers a bit more on her lips, smiling when Kara deepens the kiss.

“What time is it?” Kara asks after a while.

“Can’t be less than 3” the jet black haired woman peeks at her phone “yeah, 3:12”

She notices how Kara is silent for a moment, biting her lip sheepishly.

“You’re not going to be able to sleep any longer, are you?” Lena asks and stifles a yawn.

“You go back to sleep,babe, I’ll just read a bit and grab a sandwich.” Her girlfriend assures.

Lena grins and gazes into Kara’s soft, ocean blue hues  in awe, because she is just _so_ caring. She pecks her lips softly.

“How do you feel about pancakes?” she blurts out.

“I thought you were sleepy” Kara inquires, confused

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Lena gets up and heads for the kitchen, a smirk plastered on her lips. “Come on, literal princess from Krypton.” She calls from the doorway

The blonde puts on a pair of grey sweatpants, her glasses and follows one of the most amazing women she has ever met into the kitchen.

She sits down on the counter, and Lena plasters a small kiss on the corner of her lips while grabbing a cartoon of eggs from the fridge.

“Are you sure you’re not sleepy?” she asks again, because truthfully, she isn’t used to someone treating her like this.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t sleepy.” Lena responds, smiling teasingly “sleep is for the weak, anyway.” She winks.

Truthfully, she knows Lena isn’t used to this. And Kara isn’t either, not in a romantic setting, anyway. Of course, Alex would wake up for her in the middle of the night, whenever she had nightmares of the shadows and grief from her Kryptonian past teetering on her shoulderblades, and would stay up with her, doing just anything in her power to improve her mood. But this? This is different.

And Lena has never in her life needed to cook for herself. She has always had the money to order, or the chef to make her anything she wanted, regardless of the hour.

But she never got the chance of being in the kitchen with a loved one, in the early hours of the morning, stars scattered on the dark veil covering the city. Not even with Lex did she have the opportunity of doing something as mundane as making pancakes. Their mother always insisted that it was not _suitable_ , for people of their class. That they ought to concentrate on more meaningful things, and leave the rest for the peasants.

So when it came to Kara, she was taking every chance she got. Even though she would never in a million years admit that she completely, tremendously _sucks_ at cooking.

Kara didn’t really care. She was in awe of the woman in front of her, because she knew that although she wasn’t familiar with this, Lena wanted _this_ , and she wanted this _with her_.

Therefore, seeing Lena waking up at three in the morning and making her pancakes, not even grumpy in the slightest about it gives her a fascinating, warm feeling; as if light oozes out from her soul and through all the cracks, enveloping it in a feeling of utmost contentment.

She makes a move to help with the pancakes, but Lena pushes her hand away, scoffing.

“Hush, let me spoil you.”

Kara feels laughter bubbling up in her chest, and she revels in it. She revels in the feeling of wrapping her arms around Lena’s torso from behind, because that woman is here and she blesses her with every single moment they get to spend together; even when they fight.

Lena had never believed in angels. She has always regarded them as symbols, as creations of the human mind, to grace the masses and have control over them.

But when Kara scrunches her nose as they devour the slightly burnt pancakes on the floor of the kitchen, and when Lena caresses Kara’s back as they’re cuddled up on the sofa, watching a movie until the dark haired woman feels sleep overcoming her eyelids-well, she’s not so sure about her prior lack of belief in angels.

And she decides that aliens might be angels after all. Or, at least Kara is.

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue this or?? idk  
> so um let me know if you liked it or something??  
> criticism is always welcome!!  
> find me on tumblr: resilienthopes


End file.
